The present invention relates generally to the field of email attachment management, and more particularly to selection of an email attachment save-to location.
When an email client saves an attachment associated with an email message, the save-to location is ordinarily a default location. Accordingly, any saved email attachments are typically stored in the same location regardless of any characteristics of the email or the attachment, such as, but not limited to, the sender, subject line, and filename.